


Please, Not Like This (Don’t Say Goodbye)

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [8]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Getting Together, Hospitalization, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: This is not how Tony hoped a love confession would go.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo, Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt [“Getting Together”](https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png) [E4]
> 
> And for day 08 of [Whumptober 2020](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628495726390968320/whumptober-2020-updated). Prompt: "Don't Say Goodbye"
> 
> Also for the [Hurt/Comfort Bingo Round 11](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/211156.html) prompt [ Confession in a desperate situation [G3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/621171124337852416/my-card-for-round-11-of-the-hurtcomfort-bingo)
> 
> ...Basically all these prompts added up to a nice death bed confession of feelings in my mind 😃

“STEVE!” Tony screams, rushing over to him as the man’s body hits the ground with a heart stopping crunch. “NO!”

He trips over the debris of what used to be a street as he runs, but his eyes never leaves Steve’s still form.

As he reaches Steve’s side he falls to his knees. “Please…” Tony whispers as he rolls Steve over. “Oh god”

There was so much blood. Too much.

There would be no easy way to stop the bleeding. Not without causing more damage or worse. Panic burns its way up Tony’s throat. This was bad, really bad.

Steve’s uniform was bloodstained and torn, his chest pierced by the thousands of little crystal shards alien had thrown his way. His uniform was torn, ravelling his cheat that looked more like mincemeat than Steve.

He could almost imagine this was some sick joke. That Steve had slipped some absolutely brutalised piece of meat into his uniform and would, any second now, remove it and yell ‘got you’. He looked like he took a few rounds too many with a cheese grater. Steve’s chest looked barely human.

Nausea wells up within him, making his insides slosh and clench sickingly.

“Iron Man, where are you?” Clint calls over the comms. “The aliens are taking over east-side. We need you. Now isn’t the time to go wondering off, we need all the flyers we got”

“Ste-… Cap’s down.” Tony says, his voice trembling. “It’s bad. We need an immediate emergency evac.”

“Shit.”

“Hopefully Captain Marvel got our signal and will be here soon”

“Yeah… I bet crossing the galaxy will take _no time at all_.” Clint sighs. “Evac on route. ETA 2 minutes”

Tony jumps as Steve’s hand closes around his wrist. “Steve!”

“Tony…” Steve’s voice is quiet and weak. Tony leans in to hear what the man was trying to say. A stream of apologies fall from Steve’s bloodied lips.

“Shhh. Conserve your strength, Steve.”

Steve shakes his head sluggishly. “This is it. Tony… I’m sorry”

Tony’s heart goes cold. “Don’t…”

“I-… I should have said earlier…” Steve lets out a broken, bitter laugh. “I guess I’m always running out of t-time”

“You are not out of time, Steve. You’re going to make it through this.”

“I don’t-” Steve erupts into a fit of coughs. Blood spills out his mouth, running down his chin “I d-don’t think I can. This is it for me.”

“No.”

“Tony, I-… Before I die…”

“You’re not going to die.”

“I jus’ wanted you t’ know that I-”

“Don’t say goodbye. Don’t you dare say goodbye, Steve!” Tony pleads. “Stay with me.”

_“I love you”_

Tony is sure the world has stopped spinning.

“No, no, no, no, no… Steve. Oh god.”

This wasn’t happening. It had to be a really bad dream. There was no way this nightmare could be real.

“I’m s’rry, Tony.” Steve chokes.

“Don’t be, you’re going to live. You’re going to make it through this, okay? I Promise. Just hang in there”

Steve shakes his head weakly. “No. Tony. I-”

“If you live… we’ll go on a date, okay?” Tony whispers. “Just… please-… please live, Steve. I love you too.”

Where was that ambulance?

Steve smiles up at him, and god, Tony could drown in all the love in those blue eyes. The man tries to raise his hand to Tony’s face but he only makes halfway before it drops limp by his side. Steve’s face twists in pain. Tony grabs hold of Steve’s shoulders as he folds in on himself.

Tony avoids looking at his hands. Knowing the armour was slick with Steve’s blood. The very though makes his stomach churn violently and his heart clench painfully in his chest.

“Steve?” Tony cries. “It’s going to be okay. Help is coming. Just hang on. Please.”

“Re-member. Promise me you’ll-… r’member… I l’ve you” Steve’s eyes fall shut. His breath shudders. Slows. Then after one final chocking breath, stops.

“NO. NO! STEVE!” Tony screams. **“STEVE!”**

“I’ve lost Captain Rogers’ vitals” JARVIS says.

He feels lightheaded. His ears are ringing sharply.

Tony positions himself over Steve’s chest and starts compressions, counting the beats out load to himself.

“Captain Rogers has lost too much blood. Chest compressions are likely going to prove ineffective. In the event that you do revive him, he still will be hypovolemic. I’m sorry, Sir” JARVIS informs him.

Tony curls himself over Steve. His body shaking with his sobs.

He hears the distant sound of sirens approaching, but Tony fears they may be too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony walks into dark the hospital room, keeping his steps quiet. He places the flowers onto the bedside table and sits himself down into the chair with a tired sigh.

He looks over to Steve to the man watching him.

“You’re awake!” Tony says. “I thought you were still asleep. The light were off”

“Had a headache” Steve mumbles.

“One day I’m going to work out those painkillers for you” Tony sighs. He reaches over and brushes the man’s fringe out of his eyes.

Steve leans into his touch. “I’d j’st be ‘appy with that date you promis’d me”

Tony laughs. “Yeah. As soon as you’re all healed up.”

Steve pouts.

“Come on. With your healing that’ll be no time”

“Tony, I’m cold” Steve says.

He gets up from the chair, “I’ll go get a nurse” Tony says.

“No, Tony…”

“Steve, if you are cold…”

“I’m okay. You don’t need to bother the nurses about it. They got plenty more important things to do.” The man says.

“Steve…” Tony sighs.

“Maybe you could… hold me?” Steve asks, avoiding Tony’s eyes.

Tony’s lips twitch up into a smile. “I could do that” he says. “But if you’re uncomfortable, or I hurt you, promise you’ll tell me?”

“I promise”

“Okay.”

Tony walks around the hospital bed and lifts the covers. He carefully slips into the bed behind Steve, wrapping his arms around the man’s bandaged chest. Smiling when he feels Steve’s hands come up to cover his own.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
